


yo, i think i love you?

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Alex is bad at talking, until she isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was started as borderline crack and then I started taking it seriously. DO what you will with that information.

"Did she say anything to you?" 

"Danvers," Lucy greeted, closing her locker as she turned to face Alex. "How are you today?"

"I'd be better if you'd answer the question?"

"She mentioned someone slipping a letter into her locker." Alex felt the dread rise in her as she took in the blank face staring at her. The silence stretched, Alex fighting the urge to snap at Lucy as she waited. The tense moment was broken by Lucy's laughter, and Alex furrowing her eyebrows. "First of all, who starts a love letter with 'yo dude'"?

"I panicked," Alex felt her heart drop, rejection running through her veins. "I'm an idiot, I should-"

"Wait, Alex," Lucy grabbed her arm as she started to move away, tears burning behind her eyes as she stared at Lucy. "You didn't sign it."

"What?"

"She thinks some random guy has a crush on her," Lucy chuckled, and Alex grimaced, embarrassment flooding through her. "So, ask her out like a big girl, to her face."

"But what if she doesn't like me," Alex muttered, her feet shuffling. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me after?"

"Then she's an idiot and you should date someone who's not an idiot." Lucy grinned, and Alex felt panic shoot through her as Maggie appeared at the end of the hall. "Here's your chance!"

"Lucy," Alex hissed, trying to shuffle behind the shorter girl. "She knows it was me, she has to, this is horrible. She's going to hate me." 

"Danvers," Maggie gave a small wave as she stood next to Lucy. "You look spooked? Is everything okay?"

"Totally fine, so good," Her voice squeaked and she mentally slapped herself before starting to shuffle away. "I need, science lab, i gotta- bye."

With a wave she sped down the halls, weaving through people trying to leave the school for the day as she slipped into the bathroom with a sigh. The stalls empty, and with everyone rushing out of the building she wasn't worried about someone coming in as she slid down the back wall of the room. Cold emanating from the tiles beneath her, she dropped her head in her hands, embarrassment filling her as she replayed her less than suave exit. 

"Alex?" Maggie's voice cut into the silence, Alex lifting her head as the door shut, a dull click as Maggie flicked the lock. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just," Alex waved her hand, desperate to seem fine. "Bad day."

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Not really."

"That's fine," Alex shifted, straightening her shoulders, trying to appear at like she wasn't freaking out. "Can I sit?"

Alex nodded, shifting to the side to allow Maggie more room beside her. A few seconds of silence held them and Alex couldn't bear the tension between them. "How was your day?"

"Really fucking weird." Maggie grinned at Alex as she sat down, feet swaying as she spoke. "Someone shoved a love letter in my locker."

"Really," Alex was proud of how steady her voice was, and could only pray the short glance Maggie sent her way wasn't because she sounded terrified. "Who from?"

"I don't know. It wasn't signed."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Maggie pulled the familiar paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. Alex suppressed a grimace as she looked over the paper for the hundredth time. How she had missed signing it was beyond her, as she reread the letter, cringing internally as she read it. "I'm really not looking forward to letting down whoever wrote this. It seems like they're in love with me or something."

"Oh," Alex was punched by those words, her stomach twisting and she tried her best to stay neutral. "So, who do you think it is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a guy, I don't know any girls who use yo or dude." Maggie sighed, but then her head tilted and she glanced at Alex. Her stomach swooping as she watched Maggie watch her. "Except you."

"Right," Alex forced a laugh, hoping it sounded real. It didn't and she did the only thing she knew how to. She ran. "I'm driving Kara home, I'd better not leave her waiting."

"Holy fuck." Alex was had her foot out the door, but she couldn't help turn back, as Maggie had her eyes glued to the paper before flicking up to meet hers. "You wrote it, didn't you?" 

She couldn't deal with this, not when she knew the rejection was coming. When she knew she'd ruined everything. So she spluttered out "Kara" and then she shot out the door. Ignoring the pangs of her heart. Ignoring the call for her to wait. She kept up a brisk pace and she tried to swallow the tears she could feel burning. Kara was leaning on the car as she approached and greeted Alex with a blinding smile. 

"Hi," The bubbly blonde slipped into the car as Alex felt the first tear slip down her face. "I aced my English test today, and then Winn shared his- Alex, are you okay?"

"Fine." Alex choked, trying to quelch the tears, trying to be the sister she needed to be right now. She pulled Kara into a one-armed hug, before starting the car. "I'm so proud of you, I told you the extra studying would help."

"Alex-" Kara froze, and she turned to Alex. "Why is Maggie running-"

Kara was cut off the screeching of tires as Alex took a breath, and got out of the parking lot as fast as she could. She only drove a few streets, and she parked. And they sat there, Kara watching her, and tears rolling thick down her cheek.

"I told Maggie I liked her today." 

"I'm proud of you." Tugging her across the divider, Alex was pulled into her baby sisters arms and she cried. "She's an idiot."

Alex just sniffled pitifully into Kara's shirt. "Can we not, with the Maggie bashing?"

"Okay." Kara pulled Alex as tight, and they stayed that way until Alex's tears dried up and she could drive them home. She was glad that she'd decided Friday had been the best day, in case everything blew up as it had. Two days of moping and laying around, and she felt a little better. She let her phone go flat and she let Kara comfort her and watch crappy movies until she had to go back and deal with the mess she'd made. She remembered to plug her phone in before she went to bed and the barrage of messages from Maggie and Lucy that she ignored. 

The first order of that school morning, when all she wanted to do was curl up and cry instead of going to school. She dealt with Lucy first, who'd sent her a few encouraging messages that had come through while before Alex had slipped the note into Maggie's locker. Then came the series of are you, okay, and how did it go, and I'm so excited. Those ones hurt the worst Alex realised as she scrolled down, Lucy had honestly thought it would all be okay, and then a large number of missed calls, and a few short texts that were borderline insulting. Alex made a note not to ignore Lucy again before the stream of kittens and memes took her mind away from anything to serious. She shot off a quick text basically letting Lucy know she was alive and appreciated the texts.

Kara, the alien who had super-hearing was fast asleep in the bed across the room and Alex couldn't help but stare wistfully at her. Why could she sleep through alarms like it was nobodies business? Alex picked up her shoe, and in the despair that she'd felt, this was a moment of pure joy.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Alex threw the shoe as hard as she could, nailing Kara in the back of the head. The groan and finger she received had her chuckling. "I'm sorry for waking you a whole ten minutes early but I need you with me to go through these messages." 

"Okay," Kara sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned as she moved over to Alex's bed and curled into her sister's side. "I believe in you. You're so strong, and if you want me to throw her into space-"

"Kara, no." Alex lent her head onto Kara's as she opened up the chain of messages and scrolled to the top. "Don't go throwing anyone into space, I may be very hurt right now, but I still want her in my life." 

There were an astounding number of missed calls, even more than Lucy and the few messages interspersed were vague and had a similar theme of pick up. Some were crasser, and some were more of a plea but the calls ranged right into- 

Alex yelped as her phone buzzed, the phone clattering to the floor. She peered down at it. "It's Maggie. Should I answer?"

"Do you want to?" Alex shrugged and picked up the phone. It would probably be better to get this out of the way so Alex didn't have to stress at school. She answered the call. 

"Sawyer, how've you been?" She tried for trivial and light but her voice cracked and she was terrified. If Maggie would even want to be her friend, if she was only calling to tell her she'd fucked up their whole friendship. 

"Fuck, Alex, hi." The relief in Maggie's voice took her back. "I didn't think you'd pick up." 

"I didn't either." 

"So. I'm assuming by the weekend black that it was you-"

"That was a mistake, Mags," Alex had decided on damage control, and she could see Kara giving her a confused look as she stood, pacing. "I shouldn't have put that letter in your locker." 

"What. Was it meant for someone else?" Alex froze, Maggie was giving her an out. Giving a way to get her best friend back. "It's okay, Danvers, I want you to be honest with me." 

"It was meant for Lucy." Alex blurted out. And instantly regretted her choice. But it was too late. She'd committed. "I must have panicked and mixed up your lockers. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Alex could hear something in Maggie's tone deflate and she couldn't help but wonder what that meant. "Still doesn't explain the weekend blackout, I know you weren't talking to Lucy either."

"I was mortified. I thought you'd hate me, and I- I panicked, okay." 

"Woah. Danvers. It's going to be okay. How about this, I'll be giving Lucy the letter today and I'll be at your side, no matter how this turns out." Alex sat next to Kara, her mind racing, and she let her head fall to Kara's shoulder. 

"Sounds great, thanks mags," Alex closed her eyes, a whirlpool in her that she couldn't even begin to understand. "I have to get ready, but I'll see you at school?" 

"See you soon, Danvers." 

The line went dead and Alex groaned. 

"What just happened?" Kara was looking at Alex, her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed. "Did you just tell the girl you're in love with, have been for months, that you like Lucy Lane?"

"I think so." 

"And, how's Lucy going to take it when Maggie hands her the note she knows isn't for her."

"I'll call Lucy." 

"For a genius," Kara started, wrapping Alex into a tight hug. "You can be a dumb-ass sometimes." 

"Language," Alex grimaced letting herself fall into Kara for a few seconds. "Okay. I'm going to call Lucy and-" Alex opened her phone and stared at it. "Can't you do it?" 

"I'm sorry sis," Kara stood, heading over to the closet. "But you got yourself into this mess." 

"I know." Alex groaned and she pulled up Lucy's number and bit the bullet. It rang a few times before the line clicked on and she had to wrench the phone away from her ear.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" Lucy's voice blared out of the phone, Kara looking at her and whispering to her.

"Take it off speaker."

"It's not on speaker." Kara just raised her eyebrows and went back to rummaging through her clothes. 

"You didn't answer a single text, or call from me or Maggie, who I've been comforting all weekend." 

"I'm sorry Luce. I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will."

Alex took a moment to steady herself before she blurted everything out. "itoldmaggietheletterwasmeantforyouandnowshestryingtosetmeupwithyou."

"Say again," Lucy snarked. "At a fifth of the speed, but I swear to god if i heard you right."

"I told Maggie the letter was meant for you," Alex heard the growl on the other side of the phone and quickly finished the rest. "She's now trying to set me up with you." 

"I'm going to kill you," Lucy growled, and Alex winced before Lucy took on a different tone. "You're an idiot. But I'm not going to leave you hanging."

"Wait, what." Kara turned back to Alex and gave up all pretences that she wasn't listening as she scampered to the phone, as Alex blinked at it, before putting it back to her ear. 

"I'm going to help you out of this hole you've dug," Lucy repeated. "You're lucky I like you, Danvers." 

"Thanks, Lucy, you are the best."

"I know." Lucy scoffed. "You owe me dinner, at Joe's. Whatever I want." 

"Deal. Thank you so much, Luce, I'll see you at school." 

Alex hung up the line and just sat in shock for a minute. Lucy was going to help her, and she still had to get ready for school. Shit, as she checked the time and realised that she had considerably less time that she needed to get ready. 

She had a waffle hanging out of her mouth as she tugged on her jacket, and unlocked the car before she took the waffle out of her mouth and ate it. Kara shot out the front door, a little faster than human but Alex didn't care, they were running extremely late. So she gunned the car and they were gone, a small portion of the drive had some questionable legalities as Alex shaved 10 minutes of the half hour drive that they were running in the doors just as the warning bell went off. A sigh of relief and a pat to Kara's' head as they split, racing towards their respective lockers and then into class. 

Slipping into the class as the teacher called her name was a new experience for everyone involved. Murmuring a quick apology and slinking back to her seat, she organised her table, opening her notebook and the teacher began the lesson. He was droning on about some language technique used in some old white guy's work, who changed the game, and it was very easy for Alex to let her mind wander to the mess she'd created.

Lucy was going to help her with Maggie, whatever that meant. While Maggie was setting her up with Lucy. Alex grimaced and wondered how her life had turned into this. Just last week she had been freaking out about her chemistry test. Trying to think of what Lucy was going to do lead her down a spiral that she did not enjoy. While her best friend was fun and determined, she was also stubborn and when she got an idea, there was no stopping her. Her phone buzzed, and she glanced up at her teacher before checking the message. 

[Maggie] operation get Alex a date is ago

[Maggie] I slipped Lucy the letter and told her it was from you

Alex dropped her head into the desk with a thump, regretting all her life choices. 

"Alexandra, is this class boring you?"

"No, sir. Sorry." Alex lifted her head, and tracked the teacher, making sure she looked attentive whenever his gaze met hers. She was relieved when the bell chimed and she was out of the classroom quicker than a bullet. 

Into a chemistry class, shared with Maggie. Alex considered skipping for the first time in her life, as she approached the lab door. But she didn't, chemistry was her favourite subject and she didn't want to miss a class with a test coming up next week. Pushing open the door was the easy part, seeing Maggie for the first time since she got rejected was the part that froze her. When someone pushed past her the trance was broken and she moved into her seat, next to Maggie.

"Hey, Danvers." Maggie grinned and nudged her. "Has Lucy messaged you yet?"

"I'm not sure," Alex chuckled, every cell in her body telling her to hide. Pulling out her phone, and seeing that she did have a message from Lucy had her sweating. Should she let Maggie see it? What was she going to say? "Oh." 

"She messaged you, didn't she." Alex glanced at Maggie and nodded. "Are you going to read it?" 

"I don't know if I can," Alex answered honestly. She forgot to warn Lucy about Maggie giving her the letter, and she was freaking out because everything had imploded and she didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she couldn't breathe. What if she lost them all, because of one stupid lie. Maggie was going to hate her.

"Alex, hey." Maggie's voice cut through the fog that had enveloped her. "I need you to listen to my voice."

Alex looked at their hands, Maggie's intertwined with hers and she followed Maggie until her breathing was normal and she could focus again. 

"Sorry, I-"

"It's alright. You don't have to look if it will freak you out." Maggie put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "You won't lose her."

Alex nodded and opened the message, relief and fear filling her as she read the message.

[Lucy] you are the only person who'd start a letter bearing your heart and start it with yo dude.

[Alex] I didn't know how to start it!

[Lucy] dork

[Lucy] You didn't even ask me out, just told me that I have and I quote "mesmerising eyes" and "A laugh that makes the world spin" 

[Lucy] Joe's tonight? at 7?" 

Alex glanced up at Maggie and caught a glimpse of furrowed eyebrows and a sad look in her eyes before it was locked away and Maggie was nudging her. "You saying yes or what?"

"I guess so." 

[Alex] It's a date

"Look at you, Danvers." Alex gave Maggie a small smile, unsure of what she should be feeling right now. "You got yourself a date." 

"I guess so." 

"You don't sound excited?" Maggie tilted her head and Alex almost cried. 

"I- just nervous." Alex shrugged, dropping her eyes to the desk. "I don't even know what I'm going to wear." 

"I'm coming over after school. I can help you." Alex nodded and Maggie turned her attention to the teacher. "I guess we should actually learn something." 

"In this school," Alex forced a chuckle. "Blasphemy." 

The rest of the day flew by, with Lucy being more tactile than she usually was in school. Hugs and hands lingering that Alex tried to return, with Maggie watching them with that odd expression on her face. It was weird and Alex wished she'd never even pushed that note into Maggie's locker. It caused more harm than good. 

"So, what vibe do you want for tonight?" 

"What's tonight?" Kara chimed, looking up from her book. "Alex, what did you do?" 

"She's going on a date with Lucy." Maggie helpfully informed Kara, and after a panicked look from Alex, she was an excited puppy. 

"Really, that's so exciting." Kara jumped up and stood in front of Alex's wardrobe with Maggie. "I'm surprised, I didn't know you liked Lucy." 

Maggie saved her from answering that. "Oh you should have read the letter, it was so raw and powerful. If a little corny. Lucy was almost brought to tears by it."

"What, you were there when she read it?" The blush on Alex's cheeks was real, and for the first time, she realised that Lucy had actually read her letter. "Oh god." 

"She had this intense look in her eyes." Maggie nodded. "I'm sure she'll tell you, on your date." 

"Right." Alex nodded because that's what was happening. 

"I'm thinking," Kara was throwing items of clothing everywhere before she found her target. A pair of jeans Alex had bought a few weeks ago and hadn't worn yet. "These, with that green shirt that makes your eyes pop."

"Yes. And this jacket." Maggie grinned, handing her the clothes with a smile. "What are you waiting for, go change." 

Alex took the clothes and wandered into the bathroom. She couldn't wait until it was just her and Lucy and a mountain of food that she'd buy because this was weird. Maggie still had that faraway look in her eyes and Kara was shooting her concerned looks whenever Maggie wasn't looking and Alex just wanted to go to sleep. So she tugged on the jeans, that felt painted on and the nice shirt and her jacket really brought the ensemble together. Well, at least she looked hot. 

"Alex," Kara hissed through the door. "You decent?"

In lieu of answering, Alex just cracked open the door and pulled Kara through. "I'm sorry, I should have texted you." 

"Damn right you should have!" Kara grumbled as she fiddled with Alex's hair, pulling out some product from under the sink. "You've really dug yourself in deep haven't you." 

"I didn't know what to do." Alex dropped her head onto Kara's shoulder. "I wish I could take it all back. Pining was a lot easier than this mess." 

"It'll all be okay, but maybe you should be honest with everyone." Kara lifted her chin, and Alex stared into the blue eyes that always comforted her. "I don't want to see this backfire." 

"I will. After I buy Lucy dinner because she's an ass and I promised." Alex chuckled, before facing the mirror and tousling her hair so it was slightly messy. "This is as good as it's gonna get, sis." 

"Maggie," Kara called. "She's ready." 

"What?" Alex hissed at Kara.

"Sorry, she insisted." Kara shrugged, and the door clicked open. "You are going to blow the pants of Lucy, though." 

"Literally," Maggie smirked as she placed a small travel bag on the counter and started rummaging through it. "I'm gonna do a little makeup, just to make your eyes pop." 

"Can I help?" Alex glanced at her sister, who looked genuinely excited to be a part of this and grimaced. She couldn't say no to those eyes, but she was thankful that Maggie was made of stronger stuff. 

"Not tonight, little Danvers, but we will do a makeover night sometime soon okay." Kara's' face fell but she nodded, and the next 30 minutes of Alex's life was pure hell. Maggie was way to close, and her hand had been sitting on Alex's neck for far too long and all Alex could do was focus on her breathing and try to not make it weird. And Maggie kept on talking with Kara, hopefully taking her silence as nerves. But then she was being pushed out the door.

"Now I want her home before midnight or so help me." Maggie broke off laughing as she waved Alex off. In her car and finally able to breathe, she shot off a text to Lucy that she was on her way. A text from Maggie wishing her good luck, as she pulled up to Lucy's house and knocked on the door. This felt like a date, and Alex suddenly couldn't shake her nerves. What if Lucy thought she thought this was a real date? 

The door opened, and Alex froze, looking Lucy up and down. "Holy shit."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Lucy was in jeans and a figure-hugging shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was styled and curled and Alex knew something was wrong with her. Lucy was her best friend, and best friends did not stare like she currently was. She shook herself out of her stupor. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," She held out her hand, Lucy taking it with a small smile. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady." 

The tension broken, Lucy let out a laugh, before glaring at Alex. "Call me M'lady again-"

"And I'll never see the light of day again, I know," Alex opened the door for Lucy, before making her way to the driver's seat. "And you say I'm dramatic." 

Lucy cleared her throat and pulled a piece of familiar paper out of her pocket, Alex groaned even before Lucy started speaking in an exaggerated voice. "The way your hair shines in the light sometimes, it takes away my breath, and all I want to do is pull you into a kiss."

"Shut up," Alex felt mortification run up and through her, her cheeks flaming as she focused on the road. "I hate you." 

"Love you too, babe." Lucy drawled, tucking the letter back into her pocket. "You know your paying tonight?"

"I know," Alex grimaced, knowing what Lucy was going to do to her tonight. "Can I have the letter back?" 

"Hell no, this is a lifetime of blackmail material." 

"I'll pay for everything for a month?" 

"Not a chance Danvers." 

Alex cursed, Lucy was going to be toting that over her head for a long time. The rest of the ride was in peaceful silence, both girls caught up in their own thoughts as Alex drove to the beachfront restaurant that they frequented. Joe's was old and run down, but they served the best milkshakes in the state and they'd been going there since they found the place in their freshman year. Pulling into the parking lot, Alex was pleased to see it was relatively empty and they'd be able to snag a booth. 

Stepping out of the car, Alex let the beach wash over her for a moment, the sea ambience calming her as she walked around and opened the door for Lucy, a challenging smirk on her face. "M'lady, if you'd join me on this momentous occasion-"

"Alexandra, I will call your mother." Alex chuckled and batting away the part of her that was screaming 'this is a date' she offered her arm for Lucy to loop it through, and together they made their way into the restaurant. 

"Schott, my man," Lucy greeted the server who came out to greet them. "You got any booths free." 

"For you two, always." The younger boy grinned and grabbed a few menus and handed them over. "You know the way, I'll grab your orders in a minute." 

"We love you, Schott," Lucy called, the few patrons turned an eye to the newcomers who disturbed the peace. Alex dropped her eyes but they slipped into one of the private booths without a problem. "So, Danvers, how's this date going to go?" 

"Wait," Alex felt warmth rising up her cheeks as she regarded Lucy. "This is actually a date?" 

Lucy just raised her eyebrows and gestured to all of Alex. "Those are new, and I'm actually wearing heels. This is a date."

"But-"

"It's for a show, but if anyone asks, we are dating now." Alex blinked at Lucy. 

"But you don't like me, and I like Maggie?" Alex was very confused and Lucy was regarding her with a look that told her she should have figured this out already.

"We are pretending to date to get Maggie jealous, and then when she's all hot and bothered, we split and you make your move." Alex blinked again. 

"I was going to come clean to her tomorrow." Alex tilted her head at Lucy. "But if you're going to pay for us to go out, I'm game." 

"Not a chance. But you can come clean and ruin all my fun." Lucy actually looked a little dejected, and Alex felt a pang of guilt run through her. She had asked for Lucy's help. "It's not like I'd planned out our whole relationship." 

"But people would think we're together," Alex knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left her mouth and she quickly grabbed Lucy's hand. "no, that's not what I meant. You won't be able to date around while you're with me." 

"I know," Lucy said easily. "It'll be good for my reputation to be dating someone, even if it's only for a few months."

"How detailed is this plan you have?" 

"I have out first 5 dates planned and that covers us for the next month. I have outlined when we start bringing Maggie along, because," Lucy made quotation marks in the air. "'we haven't been spending enough time with her' and 'we feel bad about her being left out' so that we can be all coupley and she'll get jealous."

"You don't think this is," Alex held up her hand and started counting. "Overkill, or somewhat malicious, or ridiculous, and most certainly she'll see through it."

"Nope," Lucy smirked at Alex, and Winn chose that moment to come to ask them what they wanted. Alex ordering a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake, she braced for Lucy's order. The 'same for me' shook Alex to her core. Both she and Winn faced her with wide eyes. 

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Winn started. "You usually order double that." 

"I'm on a date," Lucy stated, and Winn's jaw dropped as he glanced at Alex. "And I want to make a good impression." 

Alex almost choked on her laughter. "You realise I've seen you eat the belly buster burger they have here, by yourself, in record time?" 

Lucy shrugged, and Alex was surprised at the light dusting of red across Lucy's cheeks. "I know, I just feel like a cheeseburger, okay?" 

"Okay," Winn nodded, and almost left before turning back and asking in a lower tone. "Alex is your date?" 

Lucy nodded and Winn gave her a blinding smile. "Took you long enough."

Alex looked at Lucy questioningly but she just shrugged. "That boy says the strangest thing sometimes." 

She let it drop, but only because Lucy pulled out her phone and opened up a document that had their relationship planned out. Going through it point by point and Alex growing more and more concerned for Lucy's well being as she got deeper into this plan. Their food came and Alex was halfway through a bite when she stumbled upon a side note from Lucy that had her choking. 

Swallowing her bite, and taking a large swig of her drink to prepare herself, she turned to Lucy with a raised eyebrow. "What does 'make Maggie think we fucked under the bleachers' entail exactly?" 

"Oh you know," Lucy waved her hand. "We wander out after she had gym, hair messy and clothes slightly astray? Have you never made out with someone under the bleachers before?"

Alex shook her head, and at Lucy's surprised look, she blushed a vibrant red. She really needed to control the blushing thing. "I haven't dated before, Luce. This is all new to me."

"Wait. What about that girl in middle school?"

"I may have exaggerated that. We sat together once for lunch. That was the extent of that relationship." Alex focused on her burger, picking at the bun as she spoke. "With Kara, it was just easier not to, and it means I don't have to come out to mom, and-"

"Stop," Lucy was staring at her. "I can't believe we've never talked about this before."

"You've tried," Alex chuckled, a little self-deprecating. "I just shifted it back to you and your," Alex shuddered. "Adventures."

"Wow." Lucy fiddled with her straw for a few seconds before a sincere smile crossed her face. "I guess it's better with your best friend, less expectations, right?"

"I guess so." Alex shrugged, and have Lucy a half smile. "Too late now, isn't it."

Everything fell into place over the next few days. Alex drove to school with Lucy, and Lucy walked her to her locker. Maggie was pensive and quiet all day, while Lucy was very friendly with her. That weekend was their second date, a walk along the beach and a late night swim. Lucy took a bunch of photo's and posted them on her Instagram and suddenly everyone knew. It was weird, and Alex got a few stares from classmates, but the world didn't end and life kept moving forwards.

It was their third date that Alex realised something was wrong. It was their second week of being out at school and she'd punched a guy who'd been a little too suggestive in what they should do for her liking. She now had a three-day suspension and Lucy freaking out over her hand. Sure, it was on fire and the skin was broken, but she wasn't worried. It didn't hurt as much as when she'd broken her arm falling out of the tree. But Lucy ran her to the nurse and fussed over her and Alex had enjoyed it. Felt cared for and protected and a butterfly took flight in her stomach. 

That night they were supposed to go bowling, but Lucy insisted on driving them and they ended up in the next town over, watching a psycho beach party at a drive-in cinema. It was romantic and Alex was warm and snuggled close to her best friend in the back of a borrowed Ute. She glanced over at Lucy, who was laughing at something on the screen and Alex realised something was wrong. She was falling for her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Her revelation made everything worse because this whole dating thing was supposed to make Maggie jealous. Alex wasn't supposed to have feelings for Lucy, she was her best friend. So she put her denial hat and pushed away her feelings. Tried to ignore the swell in her heart when Lucy held her hand or held her close with an arm around her waist. Pushed aside the nerves she felt before each of their planned dates, denied the hours she now spent making sure she looked perfect for whatever they were doing. 

Maggie still helped her get ready, and Alex was still flustered and awkward around her. So she had a crush on her only two friends. It was a predicament and Alex didn't know what to do. She didn't tell anyone about her crush on Lucy, not even Kara. Putting her feelings into words was a step she wasn't ready for. She was even less prepared when showed up at her door for date number 6 with her makeup back and a look of fake enthusiasm.

"So, how's it going with Lucy? This is date 6 right?" Maggie inquired as she instructed Alex on her eyeliner. "Have you kissed yet?"

"What?" Alex stumbled, the question catching her by surprise. The line she had been trying to draw was no longer her main focus and it was extremely wonky. "No, uh, it hasn't been the right moment."

"It's been over a month," Maggie took the eyeliner away from Alex and grabbed the makeup wipe. "I'm not saying it's bad you haven't but-"

"I know." Alex grimaced, hoping this wasn't something Lucy had talked to Maggie about. She decided to answer honestly because she had been wondering what it would be like to kiss Lucy, even if she knew she never would. "I'm just scared. What if she doesn't like it, or I mess it up?" 

"Alex," Maggie gave her a sad smile and started working on her eyeliner. "You won't mess up, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't still be dating if Lucy thought you didn't like her."

Alex felt that like a dull punch in her gut. "Yeah." 

"Hmm." Maggie stepped back and examined her work. "Perfect. If she doesn't kiss you tonight, I'd be surprised."

Turning to the mirror, Alex let out a whistle. "That has to be the best look yet." 

"I know," Maggie preened before she turned away and starting putting all her things back into the bag. "You'd better get a move on, don't want to be late." 

"Thanks, Mags." Alex pulled her into a one-armed hug. "I'd be lost without you." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Maggie glanced back at Alex. "Now go get your girl." 

Alex had a niggling feeling that she'd forgotten something as she drove off to Lucy's. Something major that she had needed to do today, but she shrugged it off as she texted Lucy that she was out the front. Alex greets her with a hug and they pile into the car and Lucy turns to the back of the car and then back to Alex and raises an eyebrow. "Aren't we missing someone?" 

"Shit," Alex drops her head to the steering wheel. "This was the date I was supposed to ask Maggie to join us." 

"Bingo." Lucy slapped her leg, and looked at Alex. "What happened?"

"I, uh, got sidetracked?" Alex asked, Maggie having thrown her off her game, when she was supposed to be convincing her to join them. "Maggie kinda asked me a... personal question and it slipped my mind." 

"What kind of personal question," Lucy growled. "Makes you forget your crush on our date?" 

Alex felt a twinge in her stomach as she tried to figure out how to talk her way out of this. "I wasn't expecting her to ask, and I panicked and then I couldn't stop thinking about it, because we've been dating for almost 2 months now."

"Fake dating." Lucy corrected.

"Right, fake dating." Alex blinked a few times then corrected her train of thought. "I'm sorry, I'll do better next week." 

"Alex, "Lucy's voice was low and angry and Alex felt heat shoot through her and she was regretting even mentioning it, Lucy. The blush on her cheeks was growing in intensity and she knew she was going to have to be honest with Lucy. "What did she ask you?" 

"She asked me, "Alex's voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. Trying to maintain a sense of cool that she did not have on a regular day. "If I'd kissed you yet."

"Huh," Lucy chuckled. "Bet you got really flustered." 

"Lucy. I said we hadn't." Alex grumbled, her hand trying to hide the flush on her cheeks. "I panicked. I'm sorry."

"Why did that send you into a panic?" Lucy asked, and Alex shrugged, avoiding Lucy's eyes. "I would've kissed you by now, just for the record, so."

"I-" Alex cut herself off, and looked out the front window intensely. "We need to get to the carnival."

"Alex," Lucy spoke, her voice soft and the voice she only used when she was worried or didn't want to hurt Alex. It scared her. "Ally, look at me." 

Alex turned her head, masking the fear in her eyes as she looked at Lucy, watched her watch Alex for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'll tell her we did tonight." 

"No, Al," Lucy gave a soft smile. "That's not what- Why did it bother you so much, her asking that?" 

"I like her and she was asking if I'd kissed you," Alex's voice was weak and she hated this inability to lie to Lucy that had developed over the last few days. "I- it was confusing." 

"We are trying to make her jealous remember." Lucy put her hand on Alex's leg, and it took her whole being not to flinch at the sudden contact. "But you couldn't stop thinking about what? About her asking you that, or-"

Alex couldn't maintain eye contact, so she let her head turn back to the road, and she closed her eyes and she let the words fly from her mouth. "icouldntstopthinkinaboutkissingyou."

"Alex, we really have to work on this habit you have," Lucy chuckled. "Of speaking too quickly when you don't want me to hear it." 

"Okay," Alex took a breath and clenched her hands and spoke slower. "I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you." 

A silence filled the car. Alex still had her eyes closed, but she opened them slowly, turning to look at Lucy, a ball forming in her stomach. Lucy was staring at her, eyebrows furrowed. She didn't move, didn't say anything so Alex panicked even more, because she had definitely just freaked Lucy out.

"Never mind, I'm sorry, forget I said anything-" She was focusing on trying to start the car when a hand on the collar of her leather jacket had her turning to face her best friend once more. Lucy looked at her for a second and Alex watched as brown eyes drew closer and next thing Alex was aware of was Lucy kissing her. Stars didn't fall, and fireworks didn't go off, but everything was warm and nice and Alex really didn't want it to end. They parted and Alex felt herself chasing Lucy's lips before her eyes fluttered open and she took in the content look on Lucy's face.

"Was it up to your expectations?" Lucy smirked as Alex blinked at her. Alex was still processing that Lucy kissed her when the girl in question shifted back slightly, a nervous look flowing across her face."Did I read you wrong?"

"No," Alex broke out of her stupor and grabbed Lucy's hand. "I've just never been kissed like that before."

"In a car, with your best friend?" Lucy laughed and nudged Alex's leg with their joint hands. "I'd sure hope not."

Alex laughed along, but sometime during the night, she'd decided honesty was the only way. "First kiss ever, for starters." 

"Wait seriously." 

"I wasn't joking when I said I hadn't dated," Alex was pleased with the lack of tension in the car, but fought to keep herself still, to not pull Lucy in for another kiss. 

"I know but," Lucy shrugged. "You don't have to date to kiss people." 

It was at the moment Alex felt most vulnerable. She shifted into herself more and shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I just haven't gotten around to it." 

"Alex, I'm just surprised and kinda wishing I hadn't stolen your first kiss." Lucy shrugged. "It's not supposed to be with your best friend as your trying to get with your crush."

"Well, I don't regret it. And I sure hope you don't." Alex spoke firmly and took a breath before continuing, in a carefully nonchalant voice. "I hope I wasn't too bad."

"Alex, you were perfect," Lucy smirked, and Alex felt herself flush. "A real natural, if I do say so myself. Maggie is going to be in for a treat." 

And Alex was doused with a bucket of cold water. She wasn't going to kiss Lucy again, because Alex wasn't supposed to like Lucy. Right. She nodded and started the car. Lucy obviously didn't like her like that, she was just helping her out. Easing her mind. Now they had a date to get on with.

"You went all quiet," Lucy mentioned as they pulled into the small parking lot. The carnival set up in the park for a few months every year, and it made for a perfect date location, with the Ferris wheel and the chance to spend money trying to win stuffed animals for your partner. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"Oh you know," Alex forced a laugh, and Lucy turned to her concerned. "Just had my first kiss." Like how soft Lucy's lips were, and how much she wanted what she could never have. 

"Alex, I'm sorry." Lucy pulled them to a stop. "I really didn't know. I wouldn't have-"

"Why'd you kiss me?" Alex cut her off, her voice sharper than she expected and Lucy took a step back. "You know I like Maggie, so why?"

"I don't know." Lucy fired back, her shoulders straightening and going on the defensive. "You looked so scared and I wanted to ease your mind and I didn't think it would be a big deal." 

"Kissing someone you're dating isn't a big deal." 

"You agree," Lucy's voice was relieved but Alex wasn't backing down yet. "Thank god, I-"

"But we aren't dating." Lucy looked like Alex had slapped her, and it confused Alex more, but she put that piece of information away to dissect later. "You said it yourself, it's all fake."

"Right, but-"

"So why did you kiss me?" Alex folded her arms across her chest. She was picking a fight, but she was confused and angry and didn't know why she felt the way she did. And Lucy was the reason. "I need a reason." 

"I don't know," Lucy glared at Alex. "Why are you making a big deal out of this?" 

"That was my first kiss, and that's a big deal to me, and I need to know if it meant something to you." Alex was trying to keep her voice steady, so that it didn't crack, to keep her feelings hidden. 

"Ally," Lucy's entire posture changed and she took a step forward hands reaching out, as Alex leaned back. Her hands dropped and she nodded, accepting Alex's space. "I didn't mean to say it wasn't, I'm sorry."

"Okay, thank you," Alex let herself relax slightly, but she still wanted to know. "Did it mean something?"

"What," Lucy grinned at Alex, obviously trying to deflect. "You're my best friend, of course, it meant something?"

"Luce, stop dodging the question." 

"Okay, okay," Suddenly Lucy was something Alex had never seen before, Lucy was nervous. "It meant a lot, I've never been someone first before and especially someone who I- who I'm close to, so yeah, it meant a lot to me." 

"Thank you," Alex slung an arm over Lucy's shoulder and started walking them towards the entrance. "I think it's date time, don't you?" 

"Thought you'd never ask." 

Something had changed in their dynamic and Alex felt a blossom of hope bloom in her chest when Lucy won the ring toss and handed her a large plush bear, a blush on her cheeks. It had been accompanied by a kiss on the cheeks and an 'it's almost softer than you, Danvers' and Alex had almost swooned. She'd simply pulled Lucy into a close hug and fought the urge to nuzzle into her neck. Lucy didn't let go of her for more than a few seconds, even when Alex was attempting to shoot ducks. To say it threw her aim, with Lucy's thumb rubbing small circles on her hip, would be an understatement. She hit a total of two ducks, when she usually hit a duck for every bullet she loaded into her gun. 

Lucy just laughed and teased her about it, and Alex flushed and it felt like something had changed. They got doughnuts and Alex paid, and it felt like a date. The last thing they did was ride on the Ferris wheel, the park was about to close and Alex sat the bear across from them. It slumped and Alex grinned at it, the physical reminder of both Lucy's inane skill at ring toss, and the fact that she'd given the gift to Alex. She let her head fall onto Lucy's shoulder as they watched the bright lights of the park, the loud games and rides still for the night. 

"There's something more between us," Alex murmured, breaking the stillness and looking up at Lucy, tired and contented as they slowly rose up. "Isn't there?"

"Yeah," Lucy gave Alex a sad smile, "But you like Maggie."

"But I like you as well," Alex grumbled. "It's confusing as hell."

"What does that mean?" 

"I don't know."

"Can I kiss you again?" 

"Please." Alex pulled Lucy in this time, and they clashed together. It wasn't the surprised exploration of their first kiss, it was heated and want and so messy. They didn't break apart until the woman running the ride knocked on the cage, an apologetic look on her face. 

"Ride's over ladies," She opened the door and they thanked her. The bear slung over Alex's shoulders, Lucy's arm between them as the pressed close as they wandered out of the park. 

"So." Alex opened the door of the car. "What now?"

"How about we head to the beach? That private spot in front of the cliffs?" Alex nodded and started the car, Lucy's hand migrating to her leg as she drove. It was a short drive but Alex still pushed the speed limit where she could, and it seemed like no time had passed by the time they were curled up, a rug under them and a sleeping bag around their shoulders to keep the chill out of the air. 

"I like you a lot Alex, and as much as I like what we have going on, I don't want you to lie or bullshit," Alex started to speak but Lucy waved a hand. "I want you to be completely honest with me, about how you feel about me and about Maggie."

"Okay." Alex nodded, and snuggled into Lucy's side a little more, drawing comfort from her. "I like you, and I really like going on dates and kissing you, and I want to see where we can go. But I do still like Maggie, and get flustered around her and wonder what it'd be like to kiss her."

"Thank you." Lucy sighed and shifted to lay down. A few seconds of rearranging and the sleeping bag was over them, and they were looking at the stars with sides pressed into each other and hands joined. "I don't want you to realise you don't like me when Maggie confesses to you. I'm afraid you'll leave me to be with her, and I know this wasn't supposed to be real but damnit it felt real. I feel like we've been dating for 2 months and I hope you do as well." 

"I do, one hundred per cent." Alex squeezed Lucy's hand. "What does this mean?"

"Talk to Maggie," Lucy took a deep breath and turned to face Alex. "Tell her how you feel, tell her the truth about the letter, and see what she says."

"I will, but Luce." Alex made sure she was staring into Lucy's eyes, trying to show her how much conviction she has in her words. "I won't leave you, not like that, not ever. You're my best friend, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you." 

Lucy pulled her in for a quick kiss, and then they lay under the stars letting the night pass them by. Alex started talking about the constellation and suddenly it was a lot later than they meant it to be when Alex was driving them home. "Stay with me tonight?"

"No funny business, Danvers." Lucy's voice was heavy with sleep as she chuckled. 

"Only in my dreams, Lane." Alex chuckled as Lucy perked up slightly, giving Alex a proud smile. 

"Look at you, you didn't even blush." Lucy grinned at Alex. "I'm so proud of you."

And Alex was a tomato again, as she playfully glared at Lucy, pulling into the driveway and shutting the car off. "Shut it, come on we have school in the morning."

"I hate you," Lucy grumbled as she pulled herself out of the car. "Can't we just skip."

"I'd love to, but I need to deal with this Maggie situation before it eats us alive," Alex slipped her arm over Lucy's shoulder. "I want to clear the air with everyone as soon as possible."

"Fine," Lucy's head fell against Alex's shoulder as they walked. "But you owe me coffee." 

"Deal," Alex laughed as she unlocked the door. The rest of the night was a haze, getting to bed and setting alarms as quietly as possible. Kara snoring away while Lucy slipped into the small bed with Alex. The single wasn't meant to hold two people but neither girl minded being wrapped in the others arms as they both slipped into a peaceful slumber. 

The alarm blaring and Alex waking slowly, she was surprised at the groan that alerted her to Lucy's presence. She'd almost forgotten the night before but it all flew through her mind as she woke up.

"Luce," Alex stretched, trying not to drop the body across on the floor as she fumbled for her phone. "Can you please cooperate?"

"Five more minutes," Lucy's head was snuggled into her neck and she felt the puff of hair run down her spine, sending shivers down her spine. The low rasp of Lucy's half awake voice didn't help the growing heat either. 

"We'll be late for school," Alex tried once again to reach for the annoying alarm that was still going off but gave up with a huff. "I need to turn this alarm off but you've trapped me."

"And here I was thinking you'd top me," Lucy murmured, much to close to Alex's ear for comfort. "Nice to see how things work out." 

"Ew! No, why?" Kara whined, from across the room. "Can't you two do anything else?"

"We are fully clothed Kara, Lucy's just teasing me," Alex rolled carefully, shifting so that she would leave Lucy under the covers. She stood up, stretched her back and turned off that godawful alarm. Lucy just wrapped an arm around her pillow and started to go back to sleep. "Kara, you take the first shower, I have to wake up this creature."

"Okay, thanks, sis." Kara bounced off, leaving Lucy and Alex alone in the room, and Alex wasn't afraid of using dirty tactics to wake Lucy up. So she moved the pillow out of Lucy's grasp and gently pushed the girl onto her back. Ignoring the awkwardness she felt, she straddled Lucy, holding herself a few inches away from Lucy's face. "Good morning, babe."

Alex leant in, placing a chaste kiss on Lucy's lips. Opening her eyes, Lucy took in the situation and grinned. "I've had this dream before." 

"Oh really," Alex smirked, before claiming Lucy in a passionate kiss. Drawing Lucy in and opening her up as their tongues slid together, Alex completely forgot about anything she was supposed to be doing as she made out with a beautiful girl in her bed. The small whimper Lucy let out had her grinning uncontrollably as she pulled back. "Was my baby sister in the next room, and did we have a thing to do today?"

"We may have made the choice to stay in bed for the rest of the day," Lucy smirked, before lurching up, trying to kiss Alex who just raised her eyebrows. "Which we won't be doing because we have things to do today?"

"You got it." Alex slipped off Lucy and wandered to her wardrobe. "You left some clothes here a while back, just let me find them."

"I'd much prefer to wear yours, but," Lucy sighed dramatically. "If you insist." 

Alex tossed out a small bundle of clothes with a grin. "You wearing my clothes to school does not bode well for me talking to Maggie." 

"I suppose not," Lucy sighed, and started towards the bathroom, as Kara emerged all bright and cheery. "But it would be so much more fun."

"It would," Alex shooed her along. "Now go get ready." 

"Bossy." Lucy gave one final smirk before closing the door and starting her routine. Alex just sighed and pulled out clothes for the day.

"What's going on with you and Lucy?" Kara asked innocently. "You seem closer."

"I'm not sure," Alex smiled dopily at Kara. "But I'll let you know when I do okay, sis."

"Okay," Kara threw a sock at Alex. "Now stop smiling so much, it's weird." 

The morning ran surprisingly smoothly with the extra party to get ready, and Eliza didn't even blink as they walked past the kitchen together and out the door. Kara took the backseat after Lucy had yelled shotgun as soon as the door had opened, and she was not happy about it. Alex grinned at her through the rearview mirror and glanced at Lucy. "Looks like someone has some front seat competition now."

Alex was laughing the whole way to school, keeping out any fears of what the day would bring. She knew she needed to talk to Maggie before the day let out, but she honestly wasn't sure what she was looking for. She was happy with Lucy, and she wanted to stay with her, but Lucy needed her to do this. A day of classes that Alex barely remembered but had noted down so she would be able to do the set homework. A second of psyching herself up before approaching Maggie at her locker. 

"Hey," Alex gave a nervous smile. "Can we talk?" 

"Does it have to be now, I need to be somewhere." Maggie was glancing over her shoulder and pacing a little so Alex shrugged. 

"It's not life or death, but it's important." Maggie nodded and stopped looking so panicked and Alex lead the way. Snaking up the building she approached the entrance to the roof. "Come on."

"Alex, this door is alarmed," Maggie pointed at the signs. "We'll get in trouble." 

"Don't tell anyone this," Alex looked around, making a small show of checking they were alone. "But it's actually not. They leave the signs up because they don't want people on the roof."

"How'd you figure this out?" 

"I saw the principle slipping out for a smoke one day." Alex chuckled and pulled open the door. "It's really quiet, sometimes I come up here just to think."

Alex walked over to one of the raised vents and sat down, patting the concrete beside her. Maggie followed and for a few seconds, they looked out, their small town sprawled out around them. It was peaceful. 

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Yes, that," Alex grumbled to herself, before taking a breath and facing Maggie. "This is going to sound insane. Also, you may hate me but please let me finish before you say anything, okay?"

"Sure, Danvers." Maggie was looking more apprehensive than Alex felt so she dived right in.

"You remember the letter," Alex waited for Maggie to nod before continuing. "I said it was for Lucy, and I'm sorry but that was a lie. It was for you, but you said those things about not wanting to date and I panicked. Then you gave it to Lucy and because she's truly the best friend anyone could ask for she planned a 3-month thing that would end up with us together. Except I fucked it up because i forgot to ask you to tag along last night."

"Wait," Maggie started but Alex silenced her with a look. 

"Please let me finish, I don't know if I'll be able to otherwise." Maggie nodded and Alex closed her eyes. "Somewhere in all the dates and the lies, I fell for Lucy hard, as hard as I fell for you. I want to clear the air between us, let you know how I feel and give you a chance to let me down, because I know it's not going to happen." 

"Alex," Maggie was watching Alex, and then she looked off into the distance. "I'm falling for you as well."

Everything started swirling in Alex's chest, overwhelming feeling of confusion, and joy and fear. "Okay."

"I said those things because there was no way you'd put that letter in my locker, it wasn't a thought I'd even entertained for a minute," Maggie was fiddling with her hands and Alex couldn't watch anything else, she was struggling to breathe. "And then you were running away, and I realised it was you. And then you said Lucy and, I didn't want to cut you off so I became your number one supporter."

Maggie laugh was wet and Alex didn't know what to do. Her head was spinning and she thinks she sent a text to Lucy but she doesn't remember but Lucy's suddenly in front of her. Telling her to breathe, holding her hand. And she comes down, she becomes aware of the tears falling and she doesn't know where to go. She'd holding Lucy's hand and she searches for Maggies, and she's now holding herself steady and she can stop and think for a moment.

"All I know is, I don't want to lose either of you." Alex sobbed, desperately trying to stop the tears. She missed the looks between Lucy and Maggie, the questions they silently ask, but Lucy is now close on one side and Maggie is firmly pressed into the other. "If it means only friendship, that's okay, but I just don't want to hurt you, either of you."

"We know," Lucy murmured, a thumb rubbing circles on her hand. "You won't lose us, or me at least, no matter what."

"I'm not going anywhere, Danvers." Maggie had completely enveloped her hand, and Alex felt confused but protected, scared but hopeful. A thought crossed her mind, just eccentric enough that she passed over it but crazy enough that she blurted it out anyway.

"Let me take you out," Alex murmured, her voice low. "Both of you, tonight?"

"Both of us?" Lucy clarified, looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Alex wondered if she had but she nodded anyway. "With each other?"

"It's crazy and I know it'll be a lot of work, and-"

"Let's try it," Maggie cut in leaning forward to lock eyes with Lucy. "If you're game?"

"You're a wild card, Al," Lucy shook her head, a wry smile as she regarded Alex. "I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like the second installment! I've got one more chapter planned, and I think that will be the final one, I just haven't written it yet :D

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be up next week! Let me know what you thought of this :D


End file.
